The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the Floribunda rose class named "Jollmea," which was originated by my crossing as seed parent the rose known as "Crimson Glory" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 105).times."Orange Honey" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,496) as pollen parent.
Among the novel characteristics possessed by this new variety which distinguishes it from all other varieties of which I am aware are:
1. Unusual blending of flower color of a pure ivory white with an overlay of a red deeper than (Red Purple Group 66 A);
2. An exquisite flower form in that each petal recurls in a quilled manner;
3. The plant is low and compact with medium sized glossy foliage;
4. Shows outstanding resistance to disease and is winter hardy
Asexual reproduction by budding of the new variety as performed in West Grove, Pa. and McFarland, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagation.